


[Podfic] The Sea Devils and Mrs. Pond

by Etienne_Bessette



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amy Is a Shameless Flirt, Amy Pond is unleashed upon UNIT, Amy is stuck in the 70's, Amy-verse, Audio Format: MP3, Author: memorydragon, Beware my terrible Sea Devils impression, Community: podtor_who, Crack, Gen, Humor, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sea Devils - Freeform, Three is Perturbed, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Bessette/pseuds/Etienne_Bessette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first story in the "Amy Pond in Three-Era" verse. Mrs. Pond gets stranded in the 70s and winds up captured by the Sea Devils, only to be rescued by the Third Doctor and unleashed upon UNIT.</p><p>Author's summary: <i>The TARDIS has left Amy behind and she's been captured by a group of fish men. While waiting for the Doctor and Rory to come back for her, she finds some unexpected help.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sea Devils and Mrs. Pond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sea Devils and Mrs. Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557954) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



> Quite some time ago, I signed up with the [podtor_who](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com/) LJ community and wound up recording four podfics (all of stories by one of my favourite authors in the fandom: [MemoryDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). Go read her stuff; it's all amazing.

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?b5t4g575ce3rxd1) (19 MBs)

 **Length** : 41:50


End file.
